


Post Apocalypses Don't Have To Be So Bad

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Couple, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Retired Hunter Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: A request from a friend. "Sam being a Tired Tired convenience store worker and Gabriel comes in thigh high boots and booty shorts and a neon crop top to embarrass the fuck outta him"Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Post Apocalypses Don't Have To Be So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION/gifts).



Now that apocalypse number only-Chuck-knows-which had been averted and the three winchesters and their significant others had retired from hunting, Sam worked in a convenience store down the road from the bunker, Dean was a bartender, and Recce volunteered at the library in between taking care of their kids.

It was boring work, mostly, seeing as Sam didn’t get many patrons during his long night shifts. But this night was different. A small family, made up of a couple and their two sons had stopped to get snacks as they drove through the night. The husband and sons were looking at some mountain dew, and the wife strode right up to a very tired Sam Winchester.

She gave his name tag a once over and looked up at him with a look that he assumed was supposed to be seductive, but it was lost on the man who was very much married, thank you kindly.

“Hiya,  _ Sam _ .” She purred, reaching across the counter and grabbing his hand, which had been resting by the cash register.

He pulled away and grimaced.

“Good evening ma’am. Can I help you find some merchandise? Or your husband?” He asked, slightly revolted that she would flirt with him when her husband was ten steps away. He felt the urge to pray for Gabriel, but he squashed it. His overprotective husband might scare the skank right out of her two piece.

“I think you might.” She smiled, like a vicious animal, all yellow teeth and scurvy.

“Uh huh.” Sam nodded, uncomfortable. “And what are you looking for, ma’am?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but a male voice cut her off.

“Whatever it is, she can find it on her own.” Gabriel said cooly. “And I’m sure her  _ husband _ ,” he put special emphasis on the word, “Would be  _ glad _ to help her.”

Sam hadn’t prayed for him, but their soul bond must have alerted his husband to his discomfort. Of course, he hadn’t been expecting his angel in shining armour to be dressed quite the way Gabe was.

The honey eyed archangel was dressed in a neon pink crop top bearing the title ‘Daddy’, some lime green booty shorts, and thigh high yellow boots.

Sam and the woman looked at Gabriel is differing shades of shock. Sam, bright pink from his husband’s appearance- “ _ Goddamn he knows I love the thigh highs _ -” and the woman, bright red, caught in her cheating. She scampered away to her husband like a kicked puppy and Gabe walked up to his flustered husband at the counter.

“I could tell you were distressed and I didn’t have time to change.” Gabriel shrugged. “I played dress up with Mary Jr and Grace. And surprisingly enough, your sister.”

“Did you have to show up to my work in _thigh highs_?” Sam snarked, gritting his teeth.  
“Well, you could always take ‘em off me, Moosey-poo.” Gabe teased, leaning over the counter to kiss his husband, bending his left leg at the knee as their lips touched.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Sam sighed when he pulled away.

“Only yours.” Gabe winked.

“Get out.” Sam shoved him, with no real force.

“Your wish is my command.” Gab said with a shrug and a smirk, holding his hands up in surrender. “Pity, I was going to show you what Recce looked like with purple eyeshadow.” 

Sam perked up at this, his sister never wore makeup. He sighed.

“Fine.” He relented, elongating the ‘i’ sound in the word. “You can stay, if you show me the pictures, and you don’t disturb the customers.”

“Deal.”

So Sam ended up with some company for the night, even if Gabe did end up buying a bag of Red Vines and a bottle of vodka and proceed to then use the licorice as a straw from which to drink said alcohol, but hey, he married the dork. He knew what her signed up for.

All's well that ends well.


End file.
